


Ethan green musn't die

by Wreck_it_Remy



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck_it_Remy/pseuds/Wreck_it_Remy
Summary: Someone wanted a fix-it for Ethan's death. Never posted anything here before, so this is going to be a learning experience for me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Ethan green musn't die

Ethan could tell something wasn't right.

These people meant business. 

Even the least threatening one looked scarier than even his dad. And that was a high bar.

There was only one thing to do.

"Hannah get out of here! 

The play-place by Marshalls! 

Get in the kiddie tunnel!"

He tried not to choke on the blood in his mouth.   
One attacked him from behind. 

Ethan easily threw him off, but he sprang to his feet in an instant. Ethan had to change his tactics. 

He lunged for Ethan again and then hit him with an uppercut as the other guy closed in.   
Ethan let the hit throw him back on to the ground. He closed his eyes as he hit pavement, trying not to move as they kicked him.

They stopped after a few kicks. He felt hands grab him and drag him across the floor. Someone rummaging in his pockets, and then one of them said,

"He doesn't even a doll. What a waste of time."

Doll? Was this about the wiggly doll? He knew people were hyped about it, but this was ridiculous. 

He heard footsteps from the other side of the room. The guys who had attacked him noticed too.   
They shifted around him. One spoke up

"She's got a doll"

They moved away from Ethan. 

He heard scuffling, and then a new voice from across the room.

Don't you touch her!

The voice sounded familiar, but wrong. Did these dolls have drugs in them? Everyone sure is acting like it's drugs.  
Ethan heard more scuffling and then someone squealed. Running, and then silence.

"Thank you Tom, I dont-"

The woman speaking must have run into him because she stopped talking as Ethan felt a shoe hit him in the side.  
"Ethan?"

Hands grabbed him. He opened his eyes. 

It was Mr. Houston, his old shop teacher. Sort of.  
He had the same look in his eyes as the others, despite his calmer behavior.   
If Mr. Houston knew Hannah had a doll, who knew what he would do.   
Ethan knew he had to keep up the possom act.

And his dad said theatre was stupid. 

Time to die, Romeo. But first he had to say something dramatic as hell to sell it.

"Lex,I'll get you to California Lex. Then you don't gotta cry so much."

Ethan closed his eyes again and went limp. He felt a hand press to his neck. Checking for a pulse? Oh no, he'd be busted for sure. 

The hand let go almost instantly. Didn't pulse checking take longer than that?

"He's dead. We've got to get out of the mall Tom."

Was she worried that if Ethan was alive Mr. Houston wouldn't leave? Ethan didn't care as long as they left soon.

"I am not leaving without a wiggly!"

So it WAS about the wiggly doll.

Ethan was glad he made the choice he did.   
Mr. Houston moved away from Ethan. Thank goodness, Ethan thought.   
Now they just needed to leave the room, and he could go find Hannah. 

There was a noise from the other side of the room. A new voice spoke.

"Give me that fucking doll I'm in a hurry!"

Footsteps in the direction of the new voice.

"Tom he's got a knife!"

The woman moved away from Ethan. He heard Mr. Houston grunt in pain. 

"Aye yummy!" 

Ethan wondered, did those two just lose to an anime character?

There were retreating footsteps and then silence. 

Ethan sneaked a peak at the room.  
The woman was knelt over Mr Houston.   
Frustrated, Ethan held back a sigh and closed his eyes again.  
It was quiet except for the occasional muttering of the woman as she bandaged Mr. Houston up.

Ethan jerked awake.   
The place where Mr. Houston had been laying, was now empty. Except for some blood soaked rags and a first aid kit.   
How long had he been out?

He stood up, a little too quickly. His head swam. Those kicks did a lot of damage. He'd had worse though.

Ethan walked briskly in the direction of Marshall's. He needed to find Hannah and fast. Ethan just hoped he wasn't too late.


End file.
